Hitoe
For the one that appears in the series, see Hitomi Mochida. was was a young girl that lived during the . She was a childhood friend of Asumu, Takeshi and Suzu. She was chosen as a sacrifice to the Makamou Orochi. was the main reason eight Oni gathered to defeat the Makamou, which laid the foundation to the organisation Takeshi. Personality and background Hitoe became friends with Asumu, his brother Takeshi and Suzu who lived in the same village. Asumu and Takeshi were orphans, and Takeshi died eventually as well. Hitoe's village would at one point make a deal with the neighbouring Makamou, Orochi, which meant they would have to sacrifice a maiden each year to ensure their safety. Suzu was one day chosen to be the sacrifice, but Asumu did not like it, and disobeyed Tobei who had told them to stay away from the beach where the sacrifice took place. History Asumu ran to the beach, but Hitoe followed him and reminded him that they had been warned to stay away by Tobei as it was dangerous. They peered through some shrubbery at an overlook down at the beach where Tobei was leading the procession. Suzu was being carried in a box by the men of the village to a sacrificial altar. Tobei stopped the procession and asked Buddha if it was really okay to sacrifice her. A large castle suddenly surfaced out in the ocean and two voices asked for the sacrifice to be provided. Suzu's parents panicked and ran to her side, but she tried to tell them that it was for the best and then ran to the sacrificial altar. She sat down and waited as the Orochi appeared, but her father told her to stop and ran to her. The Douji and Hime flew at him as fox-fires and struck him down without mercy. The Orochi then descended on Suzu and at her, leaving the villagers in despair. Hitoe asked why something like that could happen. One year after, Asumu and Hitoe tended to Suzu's gravestone. Asumu said there was no meaning to the gravestone, but Hitoe protested as it was the only thing they could do. Both of them exclaimed that they wanted the sacrifice to stop, when suddenly Hitoe was marked with the demon kanji. Hitoe panicked and Asumu was surprised. In the evening, Asumu protested to the sacrifice to the village leaders, but was unable to convince them. Asumu went to Suzu's gravestone after the meeting was over and met with Hitoe. She commended Suzu for giving herself up to save them, and she wondered if she would be able to do the same. She started to cry as she asked Asumu to not look at her when she was being killed. She was very scared and did not want to die. The day after, Asumu, Hinako and Kazue went to look for the Oni, despite the protests of the other village leaders. They returned some time later with three Oni known as Kabuki, Ibuki and Touki. Tobei agreed to their plan to switch Hitoe out with Ibuki in order to draw out the Douji and Hime. The villagers enacted the sacrifice procession and placed the on the altar. Asumu and Hitoe was watching from above a cliff as the villagers left hastily when the castle appeared and the Douji and Hime asked for the sacrifice. The Douji and Hime flew to the altar and knocked the Kago apart, but when they removed the sacrifice's shroud, they were shocked to see it was Ibuki. The Oni told them Hitoe was not coming and that they should go to the afterlife. The Douji and Hime backed of as he transformed into his Oni form. Kabuki and Touki ran up to his side, and told the Makamou that they would defeat them. They transformed into their Oni forms and stared approaching the Douji and Hime. The Makamou became furious and uses their powers to cause explosions around the Oni. Asumu, Hitoe, Tobei and the villagers watches in despair as the Oni faced overwhelming powers. In the end, Touki used his blizzard technique which forced the Douji and Hime to retreat. The Orochi then attacked them and they were easily overpowered. Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at the Makamou but the Orochi was unphased and sent a fire blast at them which undid their transformations. They were forced to retreat which despaired the onlookers. The Douji and Hime summoned the village leaders and demanded to know why they had brought the Oni. The Makamou suspected they might be opposing them but one of the villagers said that they would never do such a thing. The villagers blamed the Oni for everything that happened. The Hime then said that Hitoe would get sick soon due to the mark, which upset Tobei. Asumu and Hitoe were hiding behind a few rocks when she started to feel the sickness. The Hime told the villagers to hand the girl to them in a month and if they broke the agreement again, the sickness would spread to all the villagers. The Douji told them to remember the agreement and their place. Hitoe became more in pain as the mark on her hand turned red. The Oni were forced to leave, and Hitoe was hidden in a cave by Asumu and Kazue. The Oni later returned with several more comrades. During the following night, Hitoe lay sick in the cave and was cared for by Kazue. Kazue went to get some water and said it would not be long. Two villagers were searching for Hitoe near the cave, when someone suddenly attacked them. The noise woke the dizzy Hitoe up and she stumbled outside to see the attacker kill the villagers and leave Nishiki's Ongekisankaku on the ground. She fainted due to her sickness. Hitoe had collapse outside the cave so the villagers brought her back to the village. During the night, more fighting had ensued between the Oni and the villagers and resulted in the communal house being burnt down. The next morning the fighting started again, and Hitoe was being tended by Kazue. Her sickness suddenly became worse so Kazue ran out to get Asumu. The mark on Hitoe's hand grew larger and was causing the girl more pain. Asumu came running in, followed by Kabuki. Asumu told her to hang in there. Kabuki said he should call for Hibiki, but Asumu refused. Kabuki said Hibiki might be able to do something as the sickness was from the Makamou's curse. Kabuki yelled that it was for her sake and Asumu reluctantly ran of. The Oni tended to her and told her it would be okay. Hitoe regained some consciousness but became horrified when she saw Kabuki next to her as he was the one she saw killing the villagers. Kabuki realised she had seen him do it and took a grip around her neck. Asumu and Hibiki came running in and Kabuku let her go. The boy wondered what was going on. And Hitoe revealed that it was he who killed the villagers. Hibiki demanded to know what was going on, but Kabuki laughed. Kabuki revealed that he was trying to make the villagers hate the Oni even more so that the Oni would start fighting amongst themselves. If Hibiki had not arrived he would probably have accomplished that. Hibiki did not understand and asked what his objective was. Kabuki revealed that he was to kill all of the Oni in order to become a Makamou. Hibiki was confused, and Asumu reminded him of the time they first met and Kabuki was fighting a Makamou. Kabuki vaguely remembered it and he introduced them to her once more. Behind them appeared the Kaendaishou, and the Oni revealed it was all an act, as he had grown tired of the foolishness of adults. No matter how hard he had worked for them they always looked down on him and mocked him. To get revenge on those corrupted humans he would become a Makamou. Asumu was in disbelief and Kabuki told the Makamou to attack them. The Kaendaishou attacked and Hibiki started wrestling with it. Asumu grabbed Kabuki and demanded to know what he meant by attacking them. The Oni scoffed at him for thinking they were on the same side and pushed him against the wall. Hitoe tried to intervene but was pushed aside as the Oni said he hated humans. Hibiki threw Kabuki away but was knocked through a wall by the Kaendaishou. Habataki and Todoroki came running so Kabuki and the Makamou ran away. Hibiki made a concoction for Hitoe before leaving, which cured her of her sickness, but the mark remained. Hitoe and Asumu went out for a walk where he remarked that he still could not believe that Kabuki had tried to attack him. He jokingly said an Oni was an Oni after all and not a human. Hitoe said that it was not so, as she was saved by Hibiki from the curse. Asumu was unsure as he thought it was Hibiki's fault for his brother's death. Hitoe then recalled a dream she had about Takeshi. In the dream he pointed her towards the cave by the sea. Asumu and Hitoe went there, and the boy revealed that it was his and his brother's secret hideout. They would hide their treasures there, he said as he went around while looking. They found a rolled up blade and brought it with them. When they came outside, some of the villagers came and dragged Hitoe away, accusing her of running away. Asumu tried to stop them but was pushed aside. Several of the village leaders had prepared and brought down Hitoe to the sacrificial altar, telling her it was for the sake of the village. They ran away as the Orochi castle emerged from the sea and Hitoe closed her eyes in fear. Hitoe was praying to the gods as the Orochi descended upon her. The Makamou was suddenly knocked aside by a Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan fire blast from Hibiki who came galloping on his horse. Hitoe was happy to see Hibiki, but the Douji kept her in place. The Hime and Douji then summoned the Makamou Ninja Group around them. Hibiki transformed as he was riding and went to rampage among the Makamou. As the Oni fought, Asumu ran to Hitoe's side, but they were surrounded by the Makamou. Hibiki came to aid them and sent several fire blasts at Makamou. They tried to make a run for it but was stopped by the Douji and Hime. Hibiki did his best to fend of the Douji and Hime when suddenly Kirameki appeared. The Nagoyan threw his Ongekishinchō at the Makamou while saying he had had enough of running away. Habataki descended from the sky as well and said he had to fight, as otherwise he would not be able to face his wife. Nishiki and Touki came running as well, while the former said he would at least dream of the treasure he had been promised, and the latter said he heard Buddha's voice saying it was time for battle. Todoroki and Ibuki then arrived and together they all joined in a circle around Asumu and Hitoe. Todoroki said he would have to fight for the humans after all, and Ibuki said it was something they had to do. The Makamou charged and a full out battle ensued. One after another they defeated the Ninja Makamou, as well as the Douji and Hime. Hibiki told Asumu and Hitoe to run away when he suddenly stood face to face with the young lady. Asumu watched as the lady turned into the Makamou, Hitotsumi and it engaged in battle with Hibiki. Hitotsumi suddenly disappeared but a giant version of his arm appeared and snatched Hibiki away. The six Oni went to help Hibiki and together they managed to defeat Hitotsumi. The Oni lined up on the beach as the Makamou was destroyed, when Orochi suddenly started shooting fireballs at them. Hibiki used his Snow white Ape Disc Animal which wrestled with the Makamou. As the Disc Animal grabbed a hold of the Orochi, Hibiki brandished Takeshi's blade and jumped at the Makamou. He was however knocked aside and the blade flew into the water. The other Oni came to his aide as the Orochi started shooting fireballs at them. It is unknown how the Oni defeated Orochi as the pages containing the story was missing. After Orochi's defeat, the Oni gathered at the village and smiled at the villagers as they said goodbye and left. All of the villagers bowed to them as thanks. Hitoe said that one day, humans and Oni would surely be able to understand each other. Tobei proposed that they would create an organization that would help them, which the villagers agreed to. Asumu decided that the name of the organisation would be Takeshi, just like his brother. Asumu and Hitoe would afterwards pray at Suzu's gravestone and hold hands as they ran on the beach. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hitoe was portrayed by who also portrayed Hitomi Mochida in the series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Movie: The Seven Senki Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Civilian Category:Hibiki Characters